


Home

by Chaton



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Family Reunion, Flirting, Gay Keith (Voltron), IKEA, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Moving In Together, Swearing, at the beginning its almost langst but then not really, brief castle shaming, but then again he fought a war in space as a teenager, cursing, everyone is loving and perfect and homophobia doesnt exist, i feel like im doing terrible things to lances back, i guess, ikea shaming, klance, lance makes stupid jokes, shameless use of a tumblr prompt, terrible pick-up line, this boy likes to live dangerously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton/pseuds/Chaton
Summary: The Galra Empire has been defeated and relative peace has been restored to the universe.Lance can finally go home.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [may10baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/gifts).



> This turned out way longer than expected... and also way longer than the second chapter but whatever...  
> It's also kind of Lance-centric. The second chapter will focus more on the Klance relationship.

Here he was. Finally. Oh god, it was time. He had missed them so much and now he was here. After years of fighting a war in space, he was finally back.

Lance took in a shaky breath, letting it out in an overly controlled manner, as to calm himself down. He turned around when he felt a hand squeezing his shoulder. His eyes met Keith’s reassuring gaze. He didn’t have to ask his question for Lance to know he was wondering, years of living together in one building with only five other people having brought them a lot closer. He sighed, giving up on looking confident.

“I just- It’s been so long…” he trailed off, looking almost ashamed.

"Hey," Keith said so softly Lance was sure he really put effort into it.

“They’re your family. They love you.”

"I don't know why I'm so nervous," Lance admitted.

“I was so excited for this but now that I’m here…” Now that he had had the time for his anxiety to get to work and think of all the things that could go wrong – all the things that everyone could have to say after him just suddenly going missing for years and now returning like nothing ever happened…

“I just want to run…”

“They’re going to be happy to see you.” He sounded so sure of himself that Lance just had to believe him.

“Okay” Lance nodded, still slightly shaky but a lot more sure than just a few minutes ago. He lifted his hand to the door and knocked, slow but firm, a false sense of calmness emitting from the pauses between the knocks.

They waited for a moment before they heard the louder growing shuffling of footsteps coming closer until the front door was swung open lazily to reveal a teenage boy with tanned skin, short brown hair and a face that somewhat resembled Lance’s. He was about to ask how he could help them when he realized who stood on his door step. He gaped at them unbelievingly.

“L- _Lance_?” He shouted – almost screamed, so many emotions flowing into that single word, they were undistinguishable – undefinable.

There was loud clattering inside the house like there had been metal falling to the floor. There was the shuffling of footsteps again, these a lot quicker and heavier footfalls. Then, a smaller, softer looking woman with long, dark locks entered their line of vision. She gasped, hands flying to her mouth and tears springing to her eyes.

“Mamá…” Lance breathed out.

“Mamá!” He cried out now, smiling despite his tears – when had he started crying? – He mirrored the woman and took a hurried step forward, leaning down eagerly, wrapping his arms around his mother. The younger boy soon joined the embrace as they now wept together.

Keith stood off at the side. A bit awkwardly wondering if he was intruding by witnessing this family reunion – if he even should be there in the first place. Lance had insisted that he wanted him there, had said that, since he was the only one with no one to come home to, he should come with him. Then he’d jokingly added he wanted to brag with his boyfriend to his sister as soon as possible.

“Mijo… It’s really you…”

The Cuban woman let go of Lance, only to take hold of his upper arms and look into his eyes.

“Where were you? What happened? Are you alright?” The questions started flowing out of her mouth, each sounding more frantic than the last.

“And who’s that?” The younger boy piped up. At the mention of him, Keith tensed up a little, almost as if having forgotten they could see him, too.

Lance smiled through his now drying tears.

“That’s Keith, my boyfriend.” Said man gave a short, awkward wave.

“It’s kind of a long story…” The taller male continued “Maybe we should tell it inside.”

At that, Lance’s mother ushered them inside, telling the boy at their side, Anton, as he seemed to be called, to go get his siblings. She led the remaining two into what Keith assumed was the living room, holding onto her son’s arm and shoulder, as if she feared he might disappear again if she let go. Keith watched from the corner of his eye how Lance manoeuvred the hallway with ease, obviously still knowing the house like the back of his hand, barely paying attention to where he walked, rather inspecting the pictures hung on the walls, as though he was looking for changes – trying to catch up with his family without words.

They entered a warmly colored room that held a large couch, a matching recliner, a coffee table that looked too small for a number of seats around it, a small TV and a couple of cupboards. On the recliner sat a middle aged man reading the newspaper, who was probably Lance’s father, Keith guessed.

“Querida, what’s all that noise?” he asked, looking up from his paper and stiffening when he laid eyes on his son.

“Hey, dad… I’m home…” He tried weakly to return some sense of normalcy to the situation.

There could be heard stomping in the background. Multiple sets of feet hurrying down stairs and then continuing a little more graceful, if not by much, down the hallway they had just walked through.

“Lance” Two voices shouted, though one sounded more like a question, while the other, a feminine one, dripped of sisterly determination. Before the man in question even had the chance to turn around, she attacked him from behind, slinging her arms over his shoulders and lifting her feet off the ground. 

“Where were you!” The girl demanded, rather than asked, in a righteous fury.

"Argh, Izzy! Get off! You're heavy!" Lance barked out, struggling to stay upright, as his back was being bent backward.

“Oh my god it _is_ you!” The second, deeper voice squawked and with that Lance was hugged by another, larger pair of arms that lifted him into the air with his sister still hanging off him, making his mother cling even more to his arm.

“Javier!” Lance tried to sound angry. He really did. But he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, as he whipped his head around, trying and failing to glare at his brother.

Anton squished past his siblings and mother into the room, immediately gripping onto his long lost brother’s legs.

“Lance, son…” Their father had gotten up from his seat, and crossed the distance to the pile of children hugging each other, albeit somewhat awkwardly, as one of them had to reach behind himself to try and hug more mass than his arms could enclose. Lance turned his face back to look at his father. They shared silent eye contact for few seconds before hugging, making the cuddle party even bigger.

They stayed like that for a while, jokes fading away and the pure desperation coming through.

“Okay seriously though Javier, can you let me down now?” Lance broke the silence, wiggling his legs a little for good measure.

“Right, sorry bro.” He chuckled, setting his little, in every way, brother down, forcing the youngest sibling to let go of his legs.

“What are you even doing here? I thought you moved closer to your work?” Lance turned to his older brother.

“I did.” He answered. “I’m here on vacation. But don’t change the subject! I think we’re all dying to know what your excuse for going missing is.”

“We still have to decide whether we forgive you or not.” The brunet girl added in an overly grave tone and the other siblings nodded, serious looks adorning their faces.

“You missed my quinceañera…” Izzy then said grimly, all traces of joking gone. Lance sighed, regret etched deeply into the sound.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Why?” She asked. “Why didn’t you come? We talked about it just a week before. You couldn’t have forgotten! So what was so important that you couldn’t even apologize for not coming?”

Lance sat down on the couch, Keith knew it was because this was going to take a while to explain. The family followed suit and seated themselves, while Keith followed slowly, unsure of where to sit.

Lance started to tell the story of Voltron, beginning slowly, picking his family up where they mentally stood, retelling the last things they knew happened in his life before moving on to his adventures. As he came to the part involving aliens, he was met with different responses, some more skeptical than others but all still willing to listen. He made a point of telling everything in great detail, not only recounting the most important events but telling his family everything he'd wanted to tell them in all the five years he spent light years away from them. Sometimes a family member, mostly his siblings, would interject, question things or poke fun at something, generally creating a pleasant, fun atmosphere, making Keith comfortable enough to speak up a couple of times, adding useful information from his perspective, correcting Lance when he _accidentally_ euphemized his own accomplishments or just teasing him along with his siblings. Whenever a dangerous mission was retold everyone looked on edge and Lance’s mother would ask whether he was really alright every time without fail. It had long since gotten dark when Lance finished the story with the final defeat of the Galra Empire and everyone looked as if they’d forgotten they’d ever doubted his tail.

“Can we see your lions?”

“Yeah, sure! Maybe I’ll even take you for a ride.” Lance smirked at Anton in the way he would, when he tried to seem cool and casual but everyone actually knew he was just as excited as his little brother.

“Yes, but not tonight.” Their mother interjected and the two brothers groaned.

“Oh come on mom, don’t be such a party pooper!” Anton whined.

“Listen to you mother. Do you even know how late it is? It’s time to go to bed.” His father scolded.

Anton huffed, clearly not happy with the situation.

“Tomorrow is Sunday.” He grumbled under his breath but knew better than to talk back to his parents more and made his way upstairs.

“The same goes for all of you.” The Cuban woman said, directing her words to her still present children.

Izzy begrudgingly followed her little brother to the bedrooms, while Javier didn’t actually seem to mind the idea of sleep so much. Lance on the other hand…

“But mom!” He dragged the word out much more dramatic than Keith had thought possible, and that after knowing Lance for years.

“I’ve been living in a space ship where it’s, like, noon right now!”

“You’re under my roof now and that means you go to bed at a reasonable time.”

“What if I leave your roof then?” Lance challenged almost playfully.

“You can’t. It’s way past your curfew!” She countered in a strict-parent-ly manner, though Keith swore he could see the hint of a smirk on her face. Now he knew where his boyfriend had that from.

"Well, where's Keith gonna go?” Lance asked half still playing their little game, half serious.

"He is, of course, welcome to stay, if he wants." She sent a warm smile towards him before continuing.

“He can stay with you in your room.”

Lance opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, clearly not having expected that answer and even more clearly not knowing how to respond.

“Oh please, as if you didn’t share a room aboard that space ship.” The shorter woman retorted.

They couldn’t deny that, so they simply gave in.

“Okay, fine. Let me show you to my room then.” Lance took Keith’s hand, as he turned around and walked into the hallway.

They made a quick stop to the bathroom, brushing their teeth, before entering Lance's old bedroom. It was exactly like he remembered and he really couldn't help the trip down memory lane. Despite the nostalgia inducing state the room was in, suggesting that it hadn't been touched since he'd last been there, the room was surprisingly clean, even the bed had fresh sheets. It made him wonder just how often his mother had changed them, how desperately she’d hoped for his return, how long she would have kept changing the sheets, had he never come home.

Shaking those thoughts away, he went to open his wardrobe looking for comfortable clothes he’d actually still fit into since he’d broadened out a bit – turns out fighting a war will give you some more muscle mass, go figure – and for something he could lend Keith.

They quickly changed and went to bed, not as much sleeping as it was going to be snoozing due to their terrible case of jet lag. It was a close fit, as the bed was made for one person, but it wasn’t as if they would have lain any further apart had they had the space anyway.

“Your family sure is something…” Keith broke the silence after a while. Lance hummed a quiet laugh.

“They sure are.” He murmured back. “And you haven’t even met half of them yet.”

“Fuck, I’m glad I didn’t meet all of them at once…” He sounded mildly horrified. Lance chuckled.

“Well, you got enough time to meet them all one by one now that we’re home.”

 

_Home. God, if that didn't sound like the best-damned place to be._


	2. Making a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very based on this prompt:  
> https://parfaitinggg.tumblr.com/post/158559551566/ikea-shenanigans

As much as they appreciated Lance’s parents’ hospitality, he and Keith didn’t want to stay with them forever. So, after the rest of the family had been called and informed of Lance’s return, the initial shock wore off and everyone had gotten their turn to ride in the lions, the couple went to look for an apartment and furniture.

They weren’t sure what kind of a home they wanted to build for themselves. They were so very used to the sporadic, cold gray of their metal rooms in the Castle. Now they wanted something warmer. They were back on earth and they wanted to bask in that. But there were so many possibilities. Furnishings that reminded Lance of his family and childhood home. Furnishings that reminded Keith of the safety of his shack but also the long nights spent worrying about Shiro for the first time.

They decided they wanted none of that – decided that they wanted to make their space that reminded them of nothing but them.

They stepped into the monstrosity that was an Ikea store, wandering pretty much aimlessly through the different room sections and getting lost almost immediately. They examined a few of the ‘rooms’ as they walked along the way until they came to a room with a particularly fancy looking bed, to Ikea standards anyway. Before Keith could stop him, Lance pulled off his shirt and jumped onto the bed, lying down not unlike Rose being painted on the Titanic.

“Hey babe, I lost my teddy bear. Will you sleep with me instead?” He waggled his eyebrows too exaggeratedly to be considered sexy.

"I swear Lance if you don't put your shirt back on right now, you’ll start leading a life of celibacy from now on.” Keith didn’t feel like getting thrown out of a store after just a couple of minutes. Not today, no thank you.

“Oh god” Lance paled at the serious expression on his boyfriend’s face, scurrying to pull his baseball tee over his head.

“Pulling out the big guns… or putting them away actually… forever…" There was a faraway look in his widened eyes like he was some kind of survivor. What horrible thing exactly he’d survived just now Keith didn’t know and he was pretty sure neither did Lance.

“Yeah, well, if I didn’t you wouldn’t have listened and we would have been kicked out. We wouldn’t have been able to buy a bed in the first place.” Keith crossed his arms.

“Oh, but that wouldn’t have been a problem.” The Cuban man retorted in a low voice, waggling his eyebrows again for good measure.

“Lance” The shorter male warned, earning a cackle from said man.

They walked away from the ‘room', leaving the bedroom section altogether, as it seemed.

“Hmm…” Hummed Lance, observing the ‘rooms’, as they passed them.

Keith looked up the two inches of height difference, to meet his boyfriend's gaze.

“Isn’t it sad?” He asked thoughtfully and continued when Keith only raised his brow.

“All these rooms don’t have worlds outside their windows.”

“Lance” The smaller man stared at the other male incredulously.

“We lived on a space ship for five years. You should be used that.”

“Yeah, well, at least we had the cold, unforgiving void of space to keep us company.” He insisted.

“Plus all these books are in Swedish. Tragic.” He shook his head solemnly.

“All our books were in Altean.” Keith pointed out but Lance ignored him.

“Tragic.”

Keith rolled his eyes but smiled at his boyfriend’s antics regardless. They looked at few items in passing, sometimes checking the tags for prices. It was after reading a certain cupboard’s tag, saying

“Larsfrid”, that Lance had a brilliant idea.

“I'll choose a random tag and whatever weird word is on it, I'm going to name our kid that.”

“Lance, no.”

“Lance, yes.”

He spun around aimlessly for a second, before blindly making grabby hands at the furniture.

“Malsjö” He spoke slowly and Keith had a feeling he was pronouncing that horribly wrong.

“Malsjö, it is then! Remember that name! That kid’s destined to do great things!”

“Lance stop.” Keith tried to appear serious but his smile ended up breaking out into a chuckle.

“Aww” Cooed Lance.

“Admit it you love me!” He teased.

“Hmm…” The half Galran pretended to think for a moment.

“You’re right. I do. That _might_ be why I’m moving in with you.” He bumped his shoulder into the tanned man next to him playfully, who in turn took his hand in his.

They came to a halt in front of a section of office like rooms, gradually concentrating more and more on desks, as it progressed. Lance stared intently at a group of tables, putting his free hand up to his chin and furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

_Why was he so interested in those tables?_

“What are you doing?” Keith demanded, lips pursed suspiciously.

It had been one of those days where Lance was on a flirting rampage.

“Just thinking…”

“About?”

“What desk you’d look best pinned against.” He smirked and Keith decided it was time to bring him down from his high horse.

“What makes you think I’d be pinned against it?”

“Huh?”

Before Lance could even hope to process what had just been said, he was turned around and shoved against the table until his lower back came into contact with the desk he had been inspecting mere seconds ago. Keith pushed him down towards the table top, bending his back at an awkward angle and nestled in between his legs. The raven-haired man leaned down, innocently pecking the brunet on the lips and then left abruptly, leaving his partner stunned, blushing and still hovering over the table uncomfortably, not being able to do much else.

_God, this man. He loved him so damn much._

They didn’t get much shopping done that day, rather fooling around in a public place than getting any actual planning done that day. But that was okay. They weren’t in a rush. They were going to stay on earth for a long time.

_They were finally home. They were home for good._

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like it should also be noted that ive never left europe and that my family is fairly small so i basically have no idea what im writing about


End file.
